Children of Light and Darkness
by Chibi Neko
Summary: *Completed!* After the defeat of Carmilla, D now has to hunt down another vampire, but he seems to be more concerned about his client!
1. Prologue

**Children of Light and Darkness**

_***Prologue***_

  
  


_This story takes place one year after Carmilla is destoryied and the castle is crumbled to bits in Bloodlust. Enjoy._

_Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Hunter D_   


* * *

  


D slowed his horse into a slowing walk. The sun was bright today, which only caused D's left hand to annoy him more about his 'Heat syndrome' again. 

"What's the matter? Not in the talkative mood today?" The left hand laughed at D's silence. 

D reached in his pocket for the small sheet of paper with the address to confirm that he was heading for the right place. Once he was satisfied, he crumpled the paper and threw it away. "You don't have to worry now" D said with little emotion in his voice, "We are just about there, my client said for us to meet him close to sunset" 

"You mean 'our' client!" Left hand spoke up, "I do recall all the time I have helped you out!" 

"Just be quiet while im making the deal" D walked in the small town and looked at the sky. The sky was now becoming a light pink color, "I believe now is a good time to meet our client" 

"Good good!" Left hand nearly spat, "Out of all the Vampire hunts you have been on, nothing is worse than meeting the client, I swear! The attitude that some of them have is just--" 

D tightened his hand and dismounted his horse outside the small house. The house looked more like a summer cottage, nothing that someone would live in permanently. He even began to wonder if this person would be able to pay him well for this hunt. D's thoughts where interrupted. 

"Come in" a woman's voice called from inside 

_"A woman? She sounds familiar"_ D turned the doorknob and stepped inside. The cottage was dim, but he could still see clearly. He could see a woman sitting away from him on a simple wooden chair. Her hair was shoulder length, and a platinum blonde. "Is that you Leila?" D couldn't help but ask. 

"Yeah, It's me" Leila didn't move, "I'll cut straight to the point, there is a vampire named Kurai Ichi. I want him dead. In payment I will give you my entire earnings as a hunter...thirty-million dollars" 

D didn't move, he was confused. "Aren't you a hunter yourself? Why would you pay me so much money for a task that you do for a living?" 

Leila still didn't move. She just continued stare at the wall in front of her. 

"Why don't you turn around and tell me what is wrong? Why do you want 'me' to hunt the vampire where you are a hunter yourself?" D asked, he then watched Leila as she slowly stood up from her chair, 

"Its true that I worked hard for my money, but this is personal" Leila turned around to face D. D's eyes slightly widened and he stood in absolute surprise. Leila had a very swelled abdomen. It is clear that Leila is very pregnant. "Only a few months after we parted, the vampire Kurai Ichi broke in my home and attempted to kill me, I was able to put up a good fight, and he wasn't able to take any of my blood" Leila's hands trembled in anger, "But during the his assault on me....he raped me" Leila turned her chair around to face D and sat down, "after I recovered, I began to hunt him down my self, until my signs of pregnancy was coming up, and the doctor ordered me take it easy for my own safety. I moved here so that the people of my home wouldn't fear me because of the child that im now carrying" 

"And so you want me to continue where you left off?" D assumed 

"Yes" Leila nodded and looked at the floor ashamed, "I know that you never wanted another Dunpeal to be born, so please do this for the both of us, for the pain of this unborn dunpeal and the pain that this vampire has caused me" 

D stood silently and noticed a large pouch on the table, "That's the payment money," Leila spoke up, "You can take it now because I know that you never fail to do the job" 

D still stood stiff, his face had no emotion but he continued to look at Leila, "Keep the money" 

"What?!" Leila quickly stood up, "I'm hiring you kill Kurai Ichi! I'm paying you money to do a job for me! Aren't you going to accept it!?" 

D just turned around and opened the door to leave "You just said it yourself...this is personal, that is all I need in my mind to find this vampire, and kill him" 

Leila followed D outside and watched him mount his horse, "You just watch your back ok D? Kurai Ichi is a very powerful vampire" 

D took one last look at Leila and kicked his horse into an immediate gallop. 

"I knew that girl is trouble!" Left hand yelled, "Just because she is pregnant, you just had to be a nice guy and refuse the money!" 

"I meant what I said!" D raised his voice 

"Don't tell me that you are really mad at this Kurai Ichi guy for raping Leila?!" Left hand asked. D did not respond and continued to focus on his riding, "Ha! I am right!" Left hand laughed, "You've got some emotions in ya after all!" 

D didn't answer _"That was the first time she called me by my name"_

  


* * *

  
_Author's note: I have edited the story a bit to fix the mistakes. For some reason before FF.net went down they stopped showing my story in the Vampire Hunter D section. So I had to re-post it. Oh well.   
_

Chibi Neko

http://www.geocities.com/gundam_girl2001/ 


	2. Chapter 1: An Anger Like Fire

**Children of Light and Darkness**

_***Chapter 1: An Anger Like Fire***_

  
  
_Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Hunter D_   


* * *

  


Left hand began to grow impatient. D has seemed to be off in his own little world and hasn't said a word. It wasn't unusual for D to be so silent, but he would sometimes inform him where they where going or call on his assistance whenever he found a lead, but now...nothing. He couldn't blame him though, he didn't say anything himself ever since they left the small town, plus he wasn't sure where to start either. 

D began to get curious why his left hand wasn't causing a ruckus. Never was he this silent. D stopped his horse and began to get his bearings. He didn't have much to go on. 

"Hey, why did you stop?" Left hand decided that he should be the first to say something 

"Hmmm" D began to think, "Leila stayed in the town to live after we parted right?" 

"As far as I know" Left hand assumed, "What are you thinking?" 

D kicked his horse into an immediate gallop and headed east. "Oh I get it!" Left hand spoke up, "That is where that girl was attacked! We may be able to find some clues! Ha ha I knew that was what you where thinking! I can still read you yet! You know I think we should just find a place to stay for the day before we get to that town, because yesterday you where out in the sun all day and--" 

D did not give his hand to finish and reached back to slap the rear of his horse. "Argh! You could have just said something D!" Left hand complained. 

D shrugged _"Your back to normal now"_

**********

Leila decided to wake up early and get some work done around the house, or was it? She hasn't slept all night ever since D left last night without taking the money. Leila put on her thick robe and walked downstairs, she looked outside and watched the sun rise _"I guess he isn't such a greedy bastard after all"_ Leila smiled as she thought back to the time D fought with Meier for Charlotte's body. 

Leila stretched and rubbed her stomach, she felt hungry. She haven't gone grocery shopping this week, it was time that she did. Leila took a glass from the cupboard and filled herself a glass of water and walked upstairs. She drank down the water in one gulp and opend her closet to look for a long, and loose dress she could wear. The dress was very simple, almost the kind that an older woman would wear when she went gardening. Leila quickly ran a comb through her tangled blonde hair and quickly grabbed her handbag. If she was going to go grocery shopping, why not stop somewhere for breakfast first? 

The sun was just over the horizon, Leila locked the door behind her and walked down the road to the nearest restaurant. Before she reached the entrance Leila looked in her handbag and counted her paper money to make sure she left with enough to pay for breakfast and groceries. Leila did not realize where she was walking and walked into a young man who was on his way to the general store. 

"Oh I'm so sorry!" Leila quickly apologized, 

"I'm not" The tall man smiled at her, "Your new in town aren't ya?" he suddenly stopped when he noticed Leila's abdomen, "Oh sorry miss! Looks like you're already taken" The man smiled and continued his way to the store. 

"If only he knew" Leila mumbled and walked inside the small restaurant. She found comfort in a seat near the window. Leila sat her handbag in the seat next to her and heard the waitress walk towards her. 

"Hello miss, what can I get for you?" The waitress asked cheerfully, 

Leila sighed and looked out the window, "I would like two eggs, three slices of toast, three strips of bacon, some hash browns, and two pancakes" 

The waitress did her best to write down the large order and smiled, "eating for two I see?" 

Leila's head did not move from the window, but eyes looked in the waitress' direction "What would you know?" 

"Oh well...It's just that you look like you due anytime soon" The waitress smiled and turned to leave, "I bet your husband is very exited!" 

Leila waited for the waitress to be out of view before she laid her head on the table in despair, _"I hate this! Everyone thinks that I am pregnant to some wonderful husband! Dammit I can't take this anymore! D... i'm praying for your success! Kill that damn vampire and cut out his bloody cold heart!"_

**********

The sun continued to climb through the sky, but it was still very early. D pulled the reins of his horse to a stop, and dismounted in order to check its saddle. 

"I told you that you should have gotten a new saddle!" Left hand spoke, "but you never listen!" 

"Quiet" D pulled on the saddle strap to tighten it up, "We should be close to the town" 

"Closer than you think! Look!" Left hand yelled 

D quickly looked up and saw the dark hands of smoke moving their fingers in the sky. The source was coming from the direction of the town, "A fire?" D pulled on the saddle stap one last time and quickly mounted his horse, "do you suppose it is from the town?" 

"I would say" Left hand could feel the strong wind of the horse's speed, "but the area mass of all that smoke is far too much to be coming from one house! It could be more!" 

**********

Leila finished her breakfast and rubbed her stomach in satisfaction, she lifted her handbag and walked toward the counter to pay for her bill. 

"Did you enjoy your meal?" The waitress asked, 

"Yes, thank you" Leila said with little emotion and reached in her handbag to get her money and placed it on the counter to sort out the amount. Leila handed the money to the waitress and her attention was suddenly drawn to the small television behind her. 

_We are now live at Sington where a simple house fire has gone completely out of control! The fire has spread to nearby houses and more began to ignite in other areas in the town! As you can see the entire town is in flames! Police and Fire fighters has reported that everyone has evacuated sington with only minor injuries. Fire fighters are now doing their best to get the fire under control and police are now trying to solve how all these fires started at once! Some say that terrorists may be involved!_

"How terrible!" The waitress accepted the money and handed Leila her change, "I hope those terrorists are caught!" 

"T-that's my town! I just moved from there!" Leila stammered, 

"Well its a good thing your not there now!" The waitress said 

"I gotta go!" Leila grabbed her handbag and quickly ran out of the restaurant. 

**********

D continued ride until he saw a large crowd of people in front of him. He looked ahead of them and saw a picture of hell. 

"The whole town is on fire!" Left hand yelled, "Who could have started this!" 

D slowed his horse and walked past the many townspeople who where standing in total shock and grief. They did not seem to notice D's presence, or care. D looked ahead at the still burning town. "I have a very good idea who started this!" D kicked his horse hard and began to ride into the burning inferno. 

"D! You can't be serious! Turn back! Before we are turned into pieces of charcoal!" 

D completely ignored Left hand's warnings _"I know your in there Kurai Ichi... I can smell you!"_

  


* * *

  
_Author's note: Here is Chapter One. Again this is just a re-posting._   


Chibi Neko

http://www.geocities.com/gundam_girl2001/ 


	3. Chapter 2: Enter Kurai Ichi

**Children of Light and Darkness**

_***Chapter 2: Enter Kurai Ichi***_

  
  
_Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Hunter D_   


* * *

  


The burning flames drew closer to the once occupied roads. D dismounted his horse and waved it away to a safer area. The loyal horse was reluctant to leave its master, but its deep fear of the fire was stronger, and it fled for the entrance of the town.

"Dammit D! Even if Kurai Ichi is here! How the hell are we supposed to find the bastard!" Left hand yelled

"You are not helping the situation--" D was cut off guard with a swift blade flying in front of his face. With the quick draw of his sword D could hear the sound of metal skid off it. D remained still aside of burning town surrounding him.

"Damn! You are not that bitch Leila!" A deep husky voice echoed behind D, "But I still know who you are! I knew that you would be the first one she would call on to slay me!"

D paused for a moment, and slowly turned around, "I also know who you are," D looked at black smokey sky, "I know that you are not a full vampire, the sky may be black, but that dose not hide the fact that the sun is still in the sky"

"Heh...you're no fool!" Kurai Ichi leapt forward with his second sword. D caught the blade in his own and examined Kurai Ichi's face. His skin was the same color as his. His eyes were red and hair white. He looked like a pure bred vampire, but his human half no doubt allowed him to walk in daylight. "Where is she!" Kurai Ichi spat behind his sword.

"You are a dunpeal, why do you attack humans?" D asked

"You are a dunpeal, why do you attack vampires?" Kurai Ichi countered, "We are the same! But yet we are so different, now tell me where that bitch is and I'll let you go!"

D broke the sword bond and jumped away as a piece of a burning house's roof fell from above and landed between him and Kurai Ichi. D remained calm and raised his hat a little to look at Kurai Ichi. He still looked somewhat young, not even in his twenties. "Why do you want Leila so badly?"

"Plain and simple! She killed my father! He was a proud vampire that was slayed by the likes of that bitch nine months ago!" Kurai Ichi leapt over the burning ashes and came sword to sword with D again, "She and another man hunted him down with no mercy!"

_"Nine months ago? That wasn't long after the destruction of Carmilla!"_ D concluded, "The vampires nothing more than evil monsters! You should know that!"

"It is the humans that are evil!" Kurai Ichi madly swung his sword forward and missed D entirely. Kurai Ichi fell flat into the ground "They kill vampires with no remorse, and care nothing for us dunpeals"

D sucked the air in with his teeth in anger. Kurai Ichi is young, he has no idea what he was talking about. D lifted his long scimitar and hoped to finish this before the entire town collapsed on them.

**********

Leila quickly packed a small shoulder bag with any small essentials and made her way down stairs. She walked outside and locked the door behind her. Leila reached in her dress pocket and pulled out the train ticket that she had just booked. The clerk told her that the train was only heading for Sington to send medics and transfer the injured to towns with qualified hospitals in them. Leila lied and said that she was one of those medics and picked up her special ticket from the post office.

The train was ready to leave, and Leila walked aboard and found a seat. She sat down and tried her best to relax. _"C'mon Leila get a grip. He has to be ok! He has to!"_

**********

"I will not tell you where she is!" D made his point clear and went in for another assault with his scimitar

"So you DO know where she is!" Kurai Ichi counterattacked and struck D's shoulder, he could see the blood seeping through his garments, "Why protect her! What has she done for you!?"

D held his shoulder in pain and kept silent.

"Fuck you!! Answer me!" Kurai Ichi yelled

"Don't you know about her condition?" D slowly released his shoulder, "You did more then attack Leila eight months ago"

"What the hell are you talking about?" Kurai Ichi demanded

"She's pregnant...with your child" D leapt forward for another assault

"That's bullshit!" Kurai Ichi defended himself and took a brief second and noticed the rapid increase of the fire, _"This is no good, if I stay here I am done for, but D seems to know Leila....he could be more useful to me alive"_ Kurai Ichi leapt to the top of a nearly collapsed house and put his sword away. The heat blinded D. "We will continue this elsewhere, until then D" Kurai Ichi disappeared into the blinding heat of the flames.

"D... I think we should be following his example and get the hell outta here!" Left hand pleaded, 

D did not say anything and turned around and took the quickest way out of town and made his way back to his horse who was waiting for him with the townspeople still waiting for help to arrive for the injuries. 

D's horse slowly walked toward his master and offered him to mount. D accepted and mounted the animal. "Well D the sun is up alright and it wont be long until it reached high noon, still not too late to find shelter from it" Left hand said in and almost laughing matter knowing that D would just say no. 

"Hn...you don't give up do you?" D sighed and gently kicked his horse into a walk, but suddenly pulled the reins into a stop when he the noise of a group of people walk towards the waiting townspeople. D looked in the sound's direction and in the corner of his eye he swore that he saw Leila, "What the hell is she doing here?!" D said barely above a whisper. 

Leila walked ahead of the others and began to search the crowd frantically. 

_"Is she looking for me?"_ D wondered and continued watching 

Leila finally found who she was looking for and called out his name, "Jandel!" 

The young man with long brown hair tied into a ponytail heard his name being called and recognized the voice, "Leila?" Jandel turned to face Leila and ran to embrace her, "What are you doing here! You are in no condition to be chasing vampires now!" 

"I know that!" Leila tried to explain, "How did all of this happen!" Leila stepped out of Jandel's arms and looked over his shoulder to see D on his horse, "D! I had a feeling that you would be here!" 

"Huh? You know him?" Jandel asked, "Why he's that dunpeal hunter right?" 

"Yeah, I think the three of us should get together and talk about the situation" Leila suggested, "D?" 

D did not speak, nor dismount his horse. 

  


* * *

  
_Author's note: Ooooo...what is this? Is there a man in Leila's life they D didn't know about? Will Jandel and D get jealous? Will a whole new competition start? Find out next chapter! Thanks for all the kind reviews!_   


Chibi Neko

http://www.geocities.com/gundam_girl2001/ 


	4. Chapter 3: Jandel...Master Hunter?

**Children of Light and Darkness**

_***Chapter 3: Jandel...Master Hunter?***_

  
  
_Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Hunter D_   


* * *

  


The sky was still dark due to the increasing smoke and steam from the large masses of water that was being thrown on it. D looked toward the forest he had been traveling from and kicked his horse into motion.

"Let's go with him Jandel" Leila said, "D wants us to talk about Kurai Ichi away from the crowd" 

"Alright, but not too far, you do realize that you are not long off" concern was written all over Jandal's face. He put his arm around Leila to help support her, "He's a happy one" Jandel commented on D's behavior, I can tell that you know him...who is he?" 

"Long story pal" Leila shrugged, "But we met during a competition for the head of a vampire, I guess we where not what you would call 'friends' but we certainly weren't enemies either" Leila gently smiled and recalled the conversation she an D had in the shelter of the old tree during the rain storm. 

"What are you smiling about?" Jandel asked with a raised eyebrow 

"Oh nothing!" Leila shook her head, "Let's just keep going, D is waiting" 

**********

"What is up with you D?!" Left hand barked, "you could have at least told them to come here!" 

"They know where I went, that's all they need to know" D answered in his usual cold tone. 

"Oh I know what's going on! Its that Jandel guy huh!? There is something about him you don't like isn't there! I know it!" 

"Quiet! They're here" D hushed and watched the couple walk toward him. D couldn't help but notice the hand around Leila's shoulder. He quickly slapped himself mentally and paid more attention to who Jandal is...we was certain that he heard the name before...but not sure where. 

"D..." Leila walked ahead of Jandel and toward D, "I would like you to meet Jandel, not long after you left I met up with him while he was on a vampire hunt" 

"Your a hunter? I think I have heard of you before" D admitted, "Your the man who killed the fifty vampires in that raid five years ago?" 

"That's me!" Jandel walked toward D and extended his hand, "and I have heard much about you! I'm honored to meet a hunter such as yourself!" 

D looked at the hand and did nothing more than dismount his horse, "Yes...now I know you" 

"Anyway..." Leila pulled Jandel away from the taller man, "D, Jandel is the one who I partnered up with to killed the vampire he was hunting, we succeeded, but only three nights after...Kurai Ichi came and..." Leila could not finish and walked to a nearby rock to sit on, "anyway, that's how it is" 

"Not quite" D raised his head and looked at Leila, "The vampire you and Jandel killed was Kurai Ichi's father" 

"What!? Are you serious!" Jandel nearly yelled, "When did you learn this!?" 

"Just before Leila arrived" D said simply 

"But the sun was up! A vampire can't exist in the day!" Leila pointed out, 

"He can if he's not a full vampire" D said coolly, knowing what Leila's reaction would be, 

"Then Kurai Ichi is..." Leila concluded, "He must be a dunpeal! Like you!" 

"This makes thing worse!" Jandel sighed "this means that he can terrorize people during the day!". Leila looked at Jandal angrily for she thought that the fact that being a dunpeal was worse than a vampire. "Oh sorry" Jandal began get the idea. 

"So...dose this mean that there could be a chance that this child could lie a normal life? If not then a close to normal?" Leila asked,

"Perhaps" D answered, "It may age, or it just may not have appearances of a vampire, it is hard to say, but the fact remains that Kurai Ichi is after you, for aiding Jandel in the death of his father" 

"So that's why he burned down Sington! Kurai Ichi must have thought that you'd be there! He must have only heard of his father's death only now!" Jandel concluded, "I suppose he is taking his father's side...he kills humans!" Jandel began to run back toward Sington. 

"Where are you going?" Leila asked, 

"D just fought with Kurai Ichi! I'm going to ask the survivors if they have seen anyone fitting a dunpeal's description!" Jandel quickly ran off before the tail got cold. 

Leila notice D turn to his horse, "Where are you headed?" 

"To find Kurai Ichi...who else?" D answered 

"I'm sorry I didn't mention anything about Jandel before...I suppose this will cause another competition for the prey, unless you where to take my offer of the money... I still have it if you are willing to take it." Leila said 

"No..." D put his hand his horse's saddle in preparation to mount, but he wasn't prepared for the sudden warmth he felt upon it. Leila grabbed his hand and had the 'i'm not letting go until you answer me'look on her face. 

"What is up with you D!" Leila demanded, "While hunting Mirer Link you where very determined to kill him! I know the amount of money that was on the shelf! But now there is no money on the shelf and yet you are still just as determined! What is going on!?" 

D paused for a moment, but then pulled his hand away and mounted his horse. 

"I know what it is! You pity me don't you!? DON"T YOU!?" Leila yelled 

D did not say anything, he only closed his eyes. 

"I don't need any pity! You understand! Once this baby is born I'm going back to the hunting field! I'll be your biggest competitor! I don't care wither you get that dunpeal or not...its not like you are doing it for money or anything!" Leila stormed off out of the forest to follow Jandel, and left D alone. 

**********

Jandel had no luck finding Kurai Ichi. He knew that it was safe to assume that he was long gone by now. 

"Any luck?" Leila walked behind him, 

"Nahh" Jandel admitted his defeat, "But i'm sure I can get him, he can't be all that different than any other vampire" 

"I guess..." Leila seemed to drift off somewhere 

"Hey! You ok! Where is that other hunter now?" Jandel asked 

"Not sure" Leila folded her arms, "he could be anywhere now" 

"You look angry...did something happen?" Jandel could tell that some happened between her and D. 

"Nothing! Really!" Leila covered her anger with a smile, "Your a great hunter too aren't ya? I know I can rely on you!" 

Jandel blushed, "Is that a complement?" 

"It can be" Leila walked ahead, "Lets go find a place to say, i'm getting tired" 

**********

"Well that was something you don't see everyday!" Left hand laughed "D! The great dunpeal hunter gets told off by a woman! You are just full of surprises!" 

D just continued to ride silently _"What is wrong with me! I am a hunter, it is all I am good for!"_

"Ha ha ha...so D! You still going to go after this Kurai Ichi?" Left hand continued to laugh, but received no answer, "C'mon D! Seriously! What will you get! You refused the money! And Leila is pissed at you! Did you really pity her?" 

"That's none of your concern!" D nearly yelled 

Left hand never heard D talk like that before, even in the most intensive battles. Something was going on in D's mind, and it was something that was totally new and strange to him. 

  


* * *

  
_Author's note: So what's happened here! Poor D was told off by Leila, and she seems to be relying on Jandal now. Is he really a good hunter that D calims him to be? Will D continue to hunt Kurai Ichi? And if he dose... for what reason? Thanks for the kind words!_   


Chibi Neko

http://www.geocities.com/gundam_girl2001/ 


	5. Chapter 4: Hikari Ichi

**Children of Light and Darkness**

_***Chapter 4: Hikari Ichi***_

  
  
_Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Hunter D_   


* * *

  


D winced in pain and stopped the bleeding of his wound with his had. He knew that he had to do something to patch it up soon because he couldn't just heal himself like full vampires can.

"Hey D!" Left hand called, "You ok? Its your wound isn't it?"

"Im fine" D lied and took the reins in both hands.

"No you're not!" Left hand barked, "Your wound will be infected if you don't treat it!"

"I said that I am fine!" D tightened his hands and tried to focus his attention to the road ahead of him. The sun wasn't far from the horizon, but it didn't matter. Kurai Ichi is a dunpeal, and can travel by day like he can, and finding him would be more difficult. D's thoughts was interrupted by another jolt of pain in his wound.

"See!? I told you so!" Left hand smiled, "C'mon! I can smell a river nearby, you should go and wash it! You're not going to be able to find Kurai Ichi or fight him well in this condition"

D paused a moment and finally gave in. D saw a small river a short distance away. He kicked his horse toward it and suddenly stopped.

"What is it D?" Left hand asked

"Quiet" D hushed, "There is someone there"

"Someone? Is it Kurai Ichi?" Left hand asked.

D looked ahead and dismounted his horse silently. He looked around and began to eye the bushes that was on the other side of the river. _"C'mon out"_ D slowly gripped the hilt of his sword.

The bushes ruffled more and more, until a figure finally stepped out, a young woman. D examined her features, her skin was pale and her long hair was white, and her eyes where blue, so blue that the sky nor ocean can compare to them.

"L'look....please don't hurt me!" The woman nearly tripped into the water from her exit of the bush, "I was only trying to get some shade!"

"Shade!?" D was surprised, "It's not nearly hot enough for a thick coated cat to get a sweat!"

"Well I uh....I have a little skin condition, I can't stay in the sun for too long!" The girl tried to come up with a good excuse for the menacing stranger in front of her.

"Can't stay in the sun too long...." Left hand began to get suspicious, "Sound familiar D?"

D nodded in agreement and took a step closer to the river, "You're not a real human are you?"

The woman froze and then turned away. Her behavior was evidence that D was right, she is a dunpeal too.

"Who are you?" D could feel that his patience was failing him.

"My name is Hikari..." The woman slowly answered, "Hikari Ichi..."

"Ichi?!" Left hand nearly yelled.

**********

Leila began to get worried. Jandel left to look for Kurai Ichi a few hours ago, and he hasn't heard from him. Leila was staying in a fairly modern home in a town close to what's left Sington. Jandel really didn't want Kurai to find Leila, so he thought that she would be safe close to the area that he attacked.

Leila wanted to go with him, but they both knew that she was in no condition to fight, it would be any day now and the baby would arrive. Leila finally walked to a chair and sat down, _"I really gotta relax...all of this worrying and pacing around can be doing me or the kid any good"_ Leila looked out the window and began to watch the sunset _"Ahhh....much better"_

**********

"Yes I am a dunpeal..." Hikari admitted, "My father was a vampire and my mother a human..."

D could tell that Hikari was ashamed to talk about herself, so he tried to change the subject, "Why where you in that bush? It didn't look like you where there to just get some shade...the sun will be setting soon"

"Well you see..." Hikari began but noticed the wound on D's shoulder, "Oh are you ok?! That's a deep wound!" Hikari wadded her way across the river and tried to examine the wound,

"It's fine..." D said coldly

"But it could get infected! Just hold on..." Hikari reached into a small low pocket in her raggedy dress and pulled out two small plants and dipped them into the water, "Here you go...just put them on your wound, they work better when they are wet"

D just looked at the small herbs and took them without saying anything, Hikari gave him a strange look which served as a signal to say something,

"Thank you" D finally said, and placed the herbs on his wounds, "Now would you mind telling me why you where hiding here? And why would you just happen to have herbs with you?"

Hikari slowly sat down by the river and dipped her feet into the water to soak them, "I was wounded a little while ago, so I used some herbs to heal me, I gave you what I had leftover"

"Who wounded you?" D asked,

"My brother...."

"And he is....?" D asked again, already knowing the answer,

"His name is Kurai Ichi, we are twins. He really hates humans, especially the ones that killed our father" Hikari explained, "But I don't care...I don't care about my father or vampires! I can barely put up with myself! Kurai wounded me when I told him how I felt, and I ran off....I think he's now hunting down the humans that killed our father..."

"Hikari...I know how you feel" D slowly walked behind her, "I know that this is hard, but I need your assistance... can you tell me where Kurai Ichi is?"

**********

Leila laid her head on a table near the window and began to doze off. She felt very sleep.

_"I guess I should just get to bed...the sun has already gone down"_ Leila began to walk upstairs and suddenly stopped...she heard something.

Leila walked back to the window and looked outside, "What was that?" she asked to herself

Leila looked in the moonlight just outside her window. Her face paled when she saw that there was a large dark figure walking toward her.

  


* * *

  
_Author's note: As you can tell...I am very busy. I took the little spare time I had to write this chapter...yay me! Im sorry for not updating...I have to get my resume out to different companies so that I can get a job soon. Anyway we have a new character...Hikari! In Japanese it means 'light' or 'brightness'. What a nice name for Kurai's twin sister! I know I know....its not THAT original, but you gotta give me points for trying right?_   


Chibi Neko

http://www.geocities.com/gundam_girl2001/ 


	6. Chapter 5: Bloody Confusion

**Children of Light and Darkness**

_***Chapter 5: Bloody Confusion***_

  
  
_Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Hunter D_   


* * *

  


Leila's heart suddenly leapt from her chest to her throat. Her first instincts told her that it was Jandel, but something was wrong. The clouds hid the moon away in greed to keep the light to themselves, and the shadow had a much different frame than anyone she new. Leila began to panic, she knew that it wasn't Jandel.

_"Shit! This can't be good, that can't be D either!"_ Leila quickly walked toward the kitchen counter and pulled out a used knife from the sink. She he leaned against the wall near the counter and prepared for any necessary attack.

_"Alright bastard...show me what you got..."_ Leila waited..........and waited, but no one walked through the door. "Huh?" Leila lowered her weapon, which cued the sudden shatter of the window behind her.

"I'm not that stupid!" The deep voice echoed in Leila's ears as a cold hand covered her mouth. Leila struggled and bit the hand that covered her mouth, the intruder did not hide his anger, "You little bitch!" He forcefully turned her to face him and pushed her against the wall, "You recognize me now don't you?" 

"Kurai Ichi..." Leila had a discussed look on her face.

"My how've you grown" Kurai Ichi quickly examined his victim, "I have heard some interesting stories from your little hunter-friend"

_"Hunter-friend??"_ Leila could feel Kurai Ichi's sharp nail piercing into her shoulder's flesh, "D...?"

"Good girl you know him....don't worry I need you alive" Kurai Ichi brought his hand to Leila's neck and applied pressure to a nerve that caused her to fall to the floor out cold. "You are just the bait that I need, but don't worry, your time will come" Kurai picked up Leila in his arms and calmly walked out the front door.

  


**********

  


"Are you certain?" D asked the soft spoken Hikari,

"Yes" Hikari answered, "Some people call it the deformed castle because of it's very small structure, It is best to look for it during the day, the trees make it impossible to find in the dark"

"I thank you for the herbs" D stood up and walked toward his horse.

"You are going now?! But it is dark now!" Hikari quickly protested,

"I will find it, it's nothing that you need to worry about" D assured and kicked his horse into a walk,

Hikari stood still and looked at the crumpled remains of herbs left from D, the way that he used them was very quick and sloppy, almost as if he never knew how to use them. It is very clear that he doesn't take care of himself, 

"D wait!!" Hikari yelled causing D to quickly pull his reins in a brief startle

"Let me go with you....I can show you the way!"

"I don't advise it at all, it was your brother that wounded you" D explained "If you return then he might go after you again" 

"He may..." Hikari had the feeling that he would say that, "But that doesn't mean that I can't wound him back, he caught me off guard last time, it won't happen again"

"Fine by me, I will only rely on your directions" D made room in his saddle.

  


**********

  


Jandel was frustrated...never had he delt with a vampire or dunpeal that was so cunning. He knew how to hide his trail very well. Jandel walked toward the small house in town and noticed that the lights where still on,

_"Heh..I guess she wanted to stay up and wait for me to return"_ Jandel smiled and opened the door, "Ok Leila I know that you are a big girl now, but you need your rest" Jandel called out happily, but received no answer, "that's odd..." Jandel walked inside further until he felt a sudden chill of cold wind on his face. He turned to see that the window is completely broken in.

"What the...!" Jandel suddenly felt fear try to pull his legs through the floor, he quickly pried them from the floor and ran upstairs frantically, "Leila! Leila are you here! Dammit answer me!" Jandel's fears was confirmed when he found no sight of her, Jandel threw an angry fist into the wall "fuck..." he mumbled "It has to Kurai Ichi... I should have known that he would come after her" Jandel did not hesitate to gather his equipment and begin the hunt again.

  


**********

  


Leila was tied down tightly to the ground, she woke up to feel a warm breath on her neck...she knew it was Kurai Ichi

"Don't even think about it..." Leila warned, knowing well that she was in no position to do anything,

"Ha..." Kurai Ichi nearly laughed, "you're different by far....so who dose it belong to?"

"How dare you ask that!" Leila nearlly yelled "You damn know well who it belongs to!"

"Possibly...." Kurai Ichi remained cool, "Sure I fucked you some time ago...not that I didn't enjoy it..." he licked his lips to Leila's disgust, "It would seem that you have the affection of another"

_"Another...."_ Leila thought, _"Who could he be talking about"_ Leila's thoughts where shattered to the sound of hoof steps outside,

"Well it looks like we have some company..." Kurai Ichi smiled and looked down at Leila before he left the room, "Don't go anywhere..."

  


* * *

  
_Author's note: This month was maddness! My brother's wedding was not long ago, I was rushing to get a million things done at the same time! I was looking for this fic in the Vampire Hunter D section, but its STILL not there!! WHY NOT!!?? *sigh* anyway I just applied for a job and I have my fingers crossed, so I should stay offline for a few days incase they call. But in the mean time, there isn't alot left to this fic, maybe another 2 or more chapters...I will have to see. I am sure that they will come more often, I just hope that FF.Net makes my story available!_   


Chibi Neko

http://www.geocities.com/gundam_girl2001/ 


	7. Chapter 6: Light Takes a Stand

**Children of Light and Darkness**

_***Chapter 6: Light Takes a Stand***_

  
  
_Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Hunter D_   


* * *

  


Leila watched Kurai Ichi leave to meet the intruders outside. She took this opportunity to try and free herself, but the ropes where far to tight on her limbs to keep any hope of her escape alive. Leila then went into a state of wonder, who was Kurai talking about she having the affection of another? And who was outside? Of course the first answer that came to her mind that D was the one outside, but how could he have known about this place? Leila knew that the best way to find out was to listen to the faint voices outside.

  


**********

  


Kurai slowly stepped outside his small castle, but not out of its protective shadows.

D looked at the old deformed castle. The name was well deserved, but it looked more like ruins than an actual castle. Time wore the old thing down to nothing more than an ideal hideout with some sturdy stone walls and a roof to protect its inhabitants from the rain.

"I know it's you" D spoke to the glowing eyes in the castle's shadow,

"How so?" Kurai spoke cooly, "I would also like to know how you found your way here..."

D did not want to take any chances in exposing Hikari to her violent brother. On before arriving to their destination, he instructed Hikari to sit beind him and allow his cape to cloak her while she stayed close to his back.

"Knowing how I found my way here should be the least of your concerns Kurai" D answered, "because you are going to lose a lot more than your curiosity"

"How so..." Kurai did not change his cool exterior "what a strange but interesting twist in plot! I guess it doesn't matter how you found your way here, but the fact still remains that I hold all the cards in this situation!"

"What do you mean?" D asked, obviously confused. How can Kurai have the upper hand here?

"Dose the name Leila ring a bell?" Kurai smiled evilly when he saw D's eyes slightly widen in concern, "It dose huh? I'm so glad to see that you know!"

"Are you saying that you have her?" D questioned, "I find that hard to believe considering her skills and cleverness has a hunter"

"How so...." Kurai's eyes disappeared into the darkness. Left hand, who have been keeping himself quiet through this whole ordeal began to get annoyed by Kurai's repetition, and silently cursed to himself.

  


**********

  


Leila listened to the whole conversation, until she was startled by the loud sounds of Kurai's footsteps coming toward her. Leila didn't have time to react when Kurai suddenly bent down next to her and forcefully tore the robes off her now painful limbs.

"Come here..." Kurai spoke coldly and dragged his victim to the cold air outside.

  


**********

  


"Is he still there?" Hikari's shaky voice whispered through D's cape

"No..." D whispered back, "You stay here, I'm going in and--" D was cut off when his fears was confirmed,

"Look here D!" Kurai pulled Leila in front of him and held her in place with his right arm tightly around her neck and his left hand took a handful of her hair and forced her to look at D, "As you can see D, Leila's condition doesn't allow her to have the 'skills' and 'cleverness' you speak of"

Hikari slowlly peeked from behind D and under his dark cape, _"Who is that with my brother? Is she important to D?"_

"As I said before D, the plot has changed!" Kurai explained, "You see my original plan was to use Leila here as bait to draw you here, but somehow you have already made it here so..." Kurai tightened his arm around Leila's neck. 

Leila gasped for more air and tried to dig her nails in Kurai's arm, but with no success.

D reached back for his sword, "Let her go" D warned.

_"Not again..."_ Hikari's thoughts of guilt tugged on her heart,

"So D you plan on fighting me?" Kurai laughed,

_"Not again..."_

"If I have to" D answered

_"Not again..."_

"How fun..." Kurai continued to laugh, "I'll get to kill two hunters tonight"

_"Not again..."_

_"Not again..."_

"Not again..."

"Not again..."

"NOT AGAIN!!!"

Hikari left the safety of D's cape and quickly dismounted his horse and yelled in rage, "NOOO! NOT AGAIN! I DON"T WANT TO SEE IT!! NO MORE!!"

Kurai was surprised by the sudden arrival, and smiled, "So that's how you found your way here"

"STOP THIS KURAI!" Hikari's rage grew stronger, "HOW MANY MORE PEOPLE ARE YOU GOING TO KILL! HOW MANY!?"

"Well that depends dear sister" Kurai did not loosen his grips on Leila, "Your continued support of this species drives my bloodlust!"

Hikari's sudden outburst told D that he had to take serious action, it was now possible that he had two lives at stake, D dismounted and stood in front of Hikari to prevent her from advancing further. This course of action pulled on Hikari's anger even more and she quickly drew the knife that she had hidden in her ankle strap.

Hikari pushed D aside and leapt forward toward her brother.

  


* * *

  
_Author's note: Well things are getting better now, all you got to do to find this story is to select 'all ratings' from the dropdown menu! Due to the lack of reviews, I was beginning to think that no one could find this story. When it was first posted I got a lot of reviews! Anyway as you can tell my creative edge is fading, and thus this story is beginning to suck... but I'm gonna try to write more. Thank you few readers! ^_^_   


Chibi Neko

_http://chibineko.web1000.com/ _


	8. Chapter 7: A Final Clash of Lightening

**Children of Light and Darkness**

_***Chapter 7: A Final Clash of Lightening***_

  
  
_Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Hunter D_   


* * *

  


Leila fell to the cold ground. The great force of Hikari's assault drew Kurai's attention from his victim. Leila slowly moved to her side in pain, the small fall tested how sensitive she has become. She looked at her hand and noticed the dampness of rain on it, and the sky grew darker with clouds and rain.

Kurai drew his blade and defended himself from Hikari's knife, _"She has become much quicker! How could she have gotten this much strong in a short amount of time?"_ Kurai thought,

Hikari quickly dashed behind her brother and wrapped her arm around his neck with her knife pressing against it, "Because your vengeance fuels my anger! Thus making me stronger!"

"You can hear me!?" Kurai jabbed his elbow into Hikari's stomach and aimed his sword to her face, "How can you hear me!?" he demanded

"IM GIFTED!" Hikari yelled and kicked the blade from her brother's hands with cat-like reflexes. She then used her other leg to glide into Kurai's feet to trip him. Kurai now found himself looking up to his sister. Hikari was now dripping wet from the rain, "I can hear your every though" she nearly whispered, "our bond of blood gives me that ability, and I am not about to let you go and destroy more innocent lives!"

"She killed our father!" Kurai yelled,

"He deserved it! All vampires do! We where not conceived by love! But with hate, violence and lust! The very same that you did to that woman!" Hikari's face grew angry and felt ashamed at the same time. She hated talking about the rape of their mother by a vampire who was their father.

"ENOUGH!" Kurai yelled, he bared his teeth and claws in preparation for battle, "You will die tonight, and if I die as well ...then so be it!"

  


**********

  


D was able to see that Hikari had the situation somewhat under control, but enough to give him full confidence, however she was fairing much better than Leila. D rushed to her and helped her to her knees, 

"Are you alright?" D asked with his usual monotone voice

"No......" Leila wrapped her arms around her abdomen.

D began to feel worried, he could hear the sound of flesh being pierced and torn, and voices of pain and anger coming from the trees in which the dunpeal twin had continued their 'argument'

"D....I..." Leila tried to stand on feet, but fell into D's arms. Leila silently cursed to herself and lowered to her knees again, "I can't stay here"

D wanted to help Leila, but his feeling told him that he couldn't just leave the battling twins. D lifted Leila in his arms and brought her to his horse and laid her down at its feet, "You should be safe here just try to hold on, I'll do my best to return as soon as I can"

Lightening lit the sky and allowed Leila to see D as he left to go after the dunpeal twins, "Kill him....D..." Leila nearly cried in pain, she knew what was going to happen.

  


**********

  


Kurai sliced the branch that Hikari was standing on with is powerful claws. Hikari landed on the ground on her feet and looked up at her brother. Her facial expression told Kurai that she was totally serious about this, she really wanted him dead.

D ran into the scene and examined the situation, he could see Kurai standing in a tall tree near a broken limb.

"You know...he would make a nice lightening rod in that tree" Left hand spoke,

"I am surprised that you know what is going on, you have been quite silent" D answered

"I don't like in interfere with family affairs" Left hand spoke.

The lightening lit up the sky and Hikari noticed D standing in the distance,

"D! Stay away! This is none of your concern!" Hikari yelled,

Kurai grew angry at the warning his sister threw to the hunter. Kurai reached above him to break off a thick branch of the tree, he then aimed the sharp torn wood fibers toward is sister and leapt.

Hikari looked above her, everything happened so fast, she could not react fast enough. But suddenly, all she could see was a black cape in front of her. D had dashed in front of Hikari and caught the branch with his blade. The branch split in two and Kurai fell to the ground and his head hit the tree's hard trunk. Kurai was greatly weakened.

Hikari could hardly believe what just happened, did D just save her? "D? Why...."

"I owe you for those herbs remember?" D answered, his attention was suddenly drawn toward Kurai, the injured dunpeal leapt on D and brought his hand to D's neck.

Hikari panicked. She looked at D's long scimitar, and then to the sky. Hikari knew what she had to do.

Hikari snatched the scimitar from D's hand and with one swing of the long blade, Kurai had a deep gash in his side. Kurai let go of D's neck and rolled off in pain. Hikari did not hesitate a moment, keeping the scimitar in hand, she took her brother by the arm and began to drag him toward the tree. 

D slowly sat up _"Hikari...what are you going to do?"_

Hikari jumped from branch to branch, until she and her wounded brother where to the top.

"What....What are you doing?" Kurai asked as blood began to fill his throat, he the watch Hikari raise the scimitar to the sky, "NO! What are you thinking! You will destroy us both!"

"I really don't care!" Hikari spat, "It is much better then the life that we have been leading!"

"No! Stop this Hikari! NOW!" Kurai yelled in vain.

D slowly got to his feet and he looked up. Before he could respond to the situation, a massive lightening bolt struck the long scimitar and ignited the entire tree. D stood in front of the burning tree, from the sky he could see the gleam of metal as his scimitar fell to the ground. It was undamaged as always.

"What just happened!? What did I miss?!" Left hand asked frantically"

D paused for several minuets "Its over....all over"

  


**********

  


Leila began to breath faster and faster. It has nearly been an hour. She had no idea how long it would take for her to be ready, and she definitely wasn't in the best place to give birth anyhow. She had to get back to her cottage.

Leila looked up and saw a shadowy figure walk toward her. She grew nervous, but was relieved when the lightening lit up the man's appearances. It was D. D could tell that Leila's breathing was much heavier.

Leila felt herself being lifted into D arms and mounted onto D's horse. Leila sat in front of D while he took the reins in one hand and wrapped his other arm around Leila. "Are you alright now?" D asked

"I'll be fine..." Leila breathed, "But I need to get back to the cottage and find Jandel"

D kicked his horse and listened to Leila's directions.

  


**********

  


Jandel was hot on Kurai's trail, but little did he know about his fate, still he had to find Leila. Jandel walked through the trees and did his best to see through the rain with little success, but he did see a a dark figure riding a horse, and he wasn't alone.

"Leila?! Is that you!?" Jandel called

_"That must be Jandel..."_ D confirmed and lead his horse to him, "It is us" D called,

"Are you all ok?" Jandel ran to them, "what happened?"

"Jandel...I'm..." Leila continued to breath,

"Your in labor!?" Jandel could tell by the way Leila was breathing and how tightly she was holding on to D's hand.

Leila nodded.

"Then we have to get you back to the cottage" Jandel began to lead the way, "D...you can tell me what happened on the way"

  


* * *

  
_Author's note: AAAAAHHHH! Where are my writing skills? Oh well the end is near anyway! Thank goodness! When I started this fic I was full of energy! But now I feel drained from life altogether...but few people out like this fic so I said that I'll finish it for them! They like it!_   


Chibi Neko

_http://chibineko.web1000.com/ _


	9. Epilogue

**Children of Light and Darkness**

_***Epilogue***_

  
  
_Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Hunter D_   


* * *

  


D waited outside the small cottage. The sky had a lukewarm feel to it, D began to wonder if it was his emotions or the air that made him feel this way. It was a few hours since they arrived at the cottage. Jandel carried Leila inside. D just remained outside not knowing how to react to the whole situation.

"Well what are you going to do D?" Left hand mumbled, "You are not just going to stand around huh?"

D did not respond. Instead he walked to his horse and stood near the loyal beast. The sun was about to rise, but that didn't bother D at all, he thought it would be nice to watch it for once.

  


**********

  


Leila's grip on the thick bed sheets loosened and she raised her other hand to wipe the sweat from her brow. She looked up at Jandel who was holding a small bundle in his arms, and what surprised her more was the big smile on his face.

"What is it Jandel?" Leila breathed, "Something up? You look so happy"

Jandel's smile slowly tuned into a small caring one, "Well first off...you have a girl, second..." Jandel walked beside Leila and displayed the small bundle to her, Leila was shocked.

"Her skin! Her hands and hair!" Leila observed the baby girl's soft pink skin and brown hair. Her hands where petite and she had green eyes. She had no resemblance of a vampire at all.

"Oh my god..." Leila gently took the baby in her arms and hugged Jandel. "No wonder you are so happy ......'daddy'

  


**********

  


D could sense joy within the cottage. He quietly walked toward the window and looked inside. He could not sense the present of another like him, and the happy moment shared between Leila and Jandel was more than enough to tell him what happened. D decided to leave it at that. Outside D did not change his emotion, but inside his heart he was smiling.

"D?" Left hand asked in confusion, "What are you doing?"

D slowly walked to his horse and mounted it, "I am going to keep a promise"

  


**********

  


Three days has since the birth of little Hikari. Leila and Jandel announced her birth with great pride.

Both Jandel and Leila had decided to put off their Vampire hunting for a few years until their daughter grew up. D thought that was just fine, it also meant less competition for him. 

Leila walked inside her cottage with little Hikari in her arms. Jandel said he would return home after picking up some additional groceries from the market. As Leila closed her doors, something on the table caught her eye. 

On the table was a beautiful bouquet of flowers. Attached was a small note. Leila sat at the table with Hikari on her lap and took the note in her hand. 

_Leila: I would like to let you know that over all the hunters I have met, you are the one I respect the most. These flowers are a fulfillment of a promise I made months ago. I have survived the hunt so I promised I'd bring you flowers if did. I wish you happiness.  
- D_

Leila could not believe it. She indeed remembered that promise, but never expected D to keep his word. She did not think of him as the type of man to bring flowers to anyone. Leila smiled. She brought Hikari to her crib and walked to the flowers. She took in their sweet scents. 

"I don't know where you are now D, but thank you....for everything." 

_End_

  


* * *

  
_Author's note: About time I finished this fic huh? Everything has been nuts. I have recently moved into town for a job and it is only now that things are getting settled. I would love to thank the people who reviewed and like the story. I agree with Yami no Eyes, the last few chapters have sucked, but you have to understand all the work and emotional presser I have been under... it gets hard to be creative and but your best into your writing sometimes. Thanks again to everyone who enjoyed the fic!_   


Chibi Neko

_http://chibineko.web1000.com/ _


End file.
